BlackVille Manor
by Alexiyanna
Summary: Buffy and co own an estate agents called HSR Properties. She offers to take a client to see a supposedly haunted manor on the outskirts of Sunnydale.
1. Beginnings

BlackVille Manor

Summery: Buffy and co own an estate agents called HSR Properties. She offers to take a client to see a supposedly haunted manor on the outskirts of Sunnydale.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN anything Buffy related or anything to do with the show. Joss owns all...All hail Joss. I wish I owned Spike or maybe a SpikeBot...one can only dream.  
Oooh by the way Buffy is Elizabeth. Elizabeth is Buffy and Spike is William. William is Spike...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Prologue.

HSR Properties has been around for the past 40 years and has built a reputation for itself through out the whole of America. They own houses, flats, offices, studios, factories, and garages, even the odd basements. They are the ones that everybody goes to. I mean all the actors and singers and rock stars, even the normal people.

HSR Properties is co-owned by three young and very professional people. Alexander Harris, Elizabeth Summers, and Willow Rosenburg. They are all in there mid-twenties and have been best friends since they have been babies. They inherited it from their parents, who inherited it from their parents.

Daniel Harris, Arnold Summers and Joseph Rosenburg. The original founders. Then came Peter Harris, Hank Summers and Ira Rosenburg, and then it was Alexander, Elizabeth and Willow.  
With three young and fresh minds business was blooming and well you could say they could swim in the money literally...but being able to "swim" they had to work hard. Even though they had many other workers these three loved working on board everything. so it was an everyday thing where one of them would be grumpy. Today it was Elizabeth.

"But it's not fair! How come I have to go to BLACKVILLE MANOR at NIGHT as well! It's just so not fair. See I would have made Amy go but no she has an AA meeting, Xander has a date with Anya and a minister and you have a dinner thing with Tara's family-oh yeah good luck with that." moaned the blond who was obviously trying to wear holes into the deep burgundy carpet, as she paced up and down the roomy office.

"Thanks and erm Buffy, I think you better sit down. I don't want to lose you to the finance department downstairs. Oooh idea! Why don't you ask Dawn?"

"Can't Will. Her and Conner are doing wedding plans tonight with Jenny and Conners."

"Shame."

"I know...wait what am I saying! WOAH! Thank god I am not going to be in the house." said Buffy as she sat down on her plush leather chair, behind her bulky mahogany desk, and spun around.

"Ok i'm not following." Willow leant on the table with a confused expression.

"Have you met his mother?" Buffy waited for Willows answer who shook her head saying no. "Good. Her voice sounds like a banshee, she has dark evil looking eyes and she carries a doll called Ms Edith. Thank god I didn't marry Angel."

"Oh I feel sorry for Dawn. Poor girl." Willow sat down on one of the chairs opposite Buffy shaking her head.

"I feel sorry for Darla too, but then again I did introduce her to Angel so it is kinda my fault. Anyway do I have to go? And why does it have to be at night?"

"Yes. This is one of the big ones." Willow stood up, put both hands on the table and looked Buffy directly in her eyes. "We just spent a lot of money refurbishing the place now we need to sell so we can get it all back, and see this" points to her face " this my 'Your-gonna-do-it-no-matter-what' face, and its at night because he has a busy schedule." Willow spoke as she turned around and walked towards that door.

"FINE! but who wants to live there?"

"A Mr William Black." Willow smiled. 'I bet she doesn't even know who he is'

"Who?" Buffy asked her retreating friend. 'Nope not a clue' was the last thought that ran through Willows mind, as she left Buffys office.

Chapter 1

_It starts with one thing  
I don't even know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know_

This wasn't here life, she had wanted to paint. She had always wanted to be an artist but, her father had always controlled her life. She was never allowed to do what she wanted, never able to wear what she wanted. She wasn't even able to be friends with people below her _status_ as her father would put it. she had never had the interest in real estate nor did Willow or Xander. Willow wanted her own computer business whereas Xander wanted his own construction company, but as Buffy saw they had what they wanted. Xander would takeover redesigning places and Willow would do all the computer related things. Buffy would be stuck in meetings all day or on the phone to potential buyers. She felt like she was the pretty face of the company. She never had time to do all the fun things you could do in college, because she had to sit and study, or look after her mother who was slowly slipping away, because Dawn was out enjoying her life, going to parties or shopping.

_Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
Its so unreal  
Didn't lookout below  
Watch time go right out the window  
Trying to hold one  
But didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go_

The good girl inside of her would accept what happened to her but the artist and the true person she was, hated it. She hated being put down in front of people because she was never good with academics, or being sent to her room because she didn't agree with what her father had planned for her. She wanted her own independence, her own freedom but she never got it because her life was controlled. It was like it was written down in stone. Every time she tried to do what she wanted her father would threaten her inheritance and status, which she thought she couldn't live without but now she knows she can. She could have taken chances but she didn't want to disappoint her parents especially her mother. Her mother had high hopes for her, to become someone. That was her last wish. So she did what she had to, to please her mother. Even though she had to throw away her own dream.

_I kept everything inside me and  
Even though I tried it  
It all feel apart  
What it meant to me  
Will eventually  
Be a memory  
Of a time when_

She never had time to date. The only person she ever dated was Angel. She thought she loved him but realised that all it was, was infatuation. She was infatuated with him and what he did. She felt like she couldn't even love, she didn't even know what love was. She had never felt a connection or spark with Angel as she had felt with the blue eyed man she had met during freshman year at college, and never saw him again. All she found out about him was that his name was Spike and that he had graduated the year before and was from England. She would sometimes sit there and wondered where he was or what he would be doing...

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
And lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

It didn't matter what she did anymore in life. She truly believed that it wasn't hers, but she still carried on living because she had her father and sister to worry about. Her mother had died as soon as she left college and that's when she broke down but realised that she still had to carry on living because there was no other alternative. However se had promised herself that she would carry on looking…it was the least she could do.

_One thing I don't know why  
Doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself that I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was apart of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so far  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
I kept everything inside me and even though I tried it  
It all feel apart what it meant to me  
Will eventually be a memory  
Of a time when..._

_- - - - - - -_

This song that reflects parts of Buffy's life and my own belongs to Linkin Park...Damn!


	2. Meetings

Disclaimer: Dont own Buffyand Co! Just the story!

* * *

BlackVille Manor

Chapter 2

"So, you are heading out tonight, right?"

"Yeah"

"You showing some dude his new pad?"

"Yeah"

"Will you get some coffee from Starbucks?"

"Yeah"

"Can I smoke pot?"

"Yeah"

"Can I get drunk and throw up all over the house?"

"Yeah"

"Can I borrow your new Louis Vuitton bag?"

"WHATTT? NO YOU CANT!"

"I knew it was to good to be true!" Dawn spoke in a huff, as she left the room, pouting.

Buffy had been home for the past four hours now and she hadn't done much. She intended to finish off the paperwork on the Landon Property but all thoughts of work and such flew straight from her mind as soon as she stepped into the house. She changed and had gone straight to her office which led to her little hide-away studio. This was the only place she could be herself. Here she would paint for hours on end because she would feel free, and she didn't have to have a care in the world. Buffy had been into art and had been painting since she was able to hold a paintbrush. However her art work were her only insecurity. The walls of hers, Xanders, and Willows houses were adorned with her paintings but she would always refused to sell, even when one of her fathers associates was willing to pay up to $10,000 for her painting of her emotions, which consisted of black, red and a speck of gold; she refused, saying that she painted for personal reasons.

The door opened to a beautiful older woman. She looked as if she was in her early thirties, with dark hair and eyes. Mysterious, was one word you could describe her as.

"Hey Buffy"

"Oh hey Jenny, what time is it?"

"7:15pm, aren't you suppose to be leaving at 7:30?"

"Oh damn!" Buffy threw down her brushes, took off her painting shirt and left the room running.

* * *

'If that's William Black then I'm in heaven!' 

The meeting was planned at 8 o'clock and it was now twenty passed when he decided to turn up. Buffy had actually managed to turn up on time, even though she left the house late.

She stood as a tall, dark and handsome man 'hmm what a cliché' stepped out of a Chrysler Crossfire with so much style and grace it was unbelievable. It was obvious to Buffy that this man could get anyone to just stop what they were doing and stare. She didn't know if she could cope showing him the manor, and the grounds.

Standing there waiting for him to walk up to her seamed to take forever. It was as if he was walking up the catwalk, but slower and with a more mischievous look to him. It was smile that he was flashing her. It was the type of smile that said "You're going to be my next conquest and you wont be able to do anything about it." He was cocky. The way he walked, the way he was holding him self, but still he was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hello" he purred in his rich British accent, "You must be Elizabeth Summers." Tall dark and handsome stuck out his hand with a flirtatious smile.

"Hi. Yes that me. Elizabeth is I, um I'm Elizabeth," she stuttered, lifting her hand to shake it, but he took it up in his own and bent down to gently kiss her knuckles, while looking into her eyes. "and you must be William Black. Right?" asking somewhat hopefully. 'Crap that didn't sound too hopeful, did it?'

He stiffened and gently let go of her hand, his cocky smile wavering a little bit.

"No. I'm his PA. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, but please call me Wesley"

"Oh" disappointment and confusion drifting through her tone. "I was supposed to be meeting with Mr Black."

"Yes you were, but well I tried to contact you earlier but you had left the office and I couldn't get in contact with you, so I figured you would be here. Here I am, telling you, that Mr Black has asked if it was possible, if we could re-arrange the meeting to suit a better time. For both of you." Wesley spoke in a rush.

'Oh thank god! Didn't even have a chance to go over the history of this place. Ooh now I can probably finish off my work, yes!

"So Mr Wyndam-"

"Please call me Wesley"

"Okay. Wesley. You can tell Mr Black that its fine and there is no harm done. You can call me tomorrow between nine and three, that's when I'm in the office. We can arrange another suitable time." Buffy smiled. "Well, if this is it then I should really head back; I have other things to attended too. It was nice to meet you, Wesley."

"Likewise"

She gave him a pleasant smile as she turned around, and walked away. He stood there and watched her, as she swayed her hips a little and it was there where she reminded him of his wife. He pulled out his cell and dialled a number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey…Yeah…ok…no I wont be long, I'm just going to drop something off at the office and ill be right there…really?… Where are the kids?…hmm so we have the whole house to ourselves?…I'll be right there! Love you!"

He shut of his cell and sprinted towards his car. He jumped in and drove off with such eagerness that made Buffy laugh. She was still there, just ready to leave when she heard him talk and figured he'd be the type to be married with two point five kids. For the first time in a very long time she was jealous. It was obvious to her that he loved his wife and that's what's making her jealous. That's all she's looking for. Love. Marriage, maybe even her own two point five kids and that house with a white picket fence, 'ok maybe not a white picket fence, more like big iron gates and hedges'. Was it seriously too much to ask for? Didn't she deserve her right to be happy?

She did, it was just the matter of finding the right man to be with. The man that would make her see stars and the man that could make her happy. Give her everything she needs, and everything she wants. Give her peace and a break. Yeah, a break. The man that would love her for forever and a day. The man that would make her complete and she him.

* * *

Its been such a long time! I've been really busy and I havent really had time to work on this. HoweverI was free today andI thoughtI might as well finish this chapter off(i've had this wrote down for ages butI just haven't had time to finish and update, well here it is...hope you liked! Im looking for a beta! 

Alexia


End file.
